<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三千世界鸦杀尽/三千世界の鸦を杀し by SississiS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573124">三千世界鸦杀尽/三千世界の鸦を杀し</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS'>SississiS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Roman Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>史向，安屋联姻分支线。<br/>三千世界の鸦を杀し、主と添寝がしてみたい。<br/>三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共寝到天明。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Antony/Octavius Caesar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三千世界鸦杀尽/三千世界の鸦を杀し</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>口嗨脑洞扩写。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这算什么。</p><p>这算什么。</p><p> </p><p>难道你们能忍受吗？难道你们都闻不到吗？这块面饼已经发出腐烂的酸味，只适合用作妆点门面的祭礼，为主人的门楣增添一些虚无的尊荣：面粉并非出自共和国中最老实最忠诚的公民的世代耕种的肥沃田地，而是来自包税人经手过的、半岛之外被铁与血洗刷过的行省；和面的水从哺育罗马的台伯河中汲取，犹自带一丝格拉古兄弟尸血的锈味。罗马的国家之船航行于历史的无限长河，用乌鸦冲角与接舷战击碎了迦太基的龙骨，那时起她就是尼普顿目力所及最优美的；巨轮乘风破浪一路高歌猛进，人们站在甲板上手捧神圣的麦饼……呕吐、呕吐、不停地呕吐！</p><p>他的肠胃鄙弃小麦面包，即使古老的尤利乌斯家以世代供奉神职闻名，他仍旧不能在神圣的仪式上摈弃厌恶的情绪。但布伦提亚一纸盟约令他的双手将受纯净的家神之火灼烧，安东尼家的宅邸从此会记住新主人的魂灵；罗马品德高贵的已婚妇女捧着面饼欢天喜地涌出，屋大维将与政治同盟分食。</p><p> </p><p>惯于推杯换盏的指尖掰下一块再分开递给屋大维，蓝眼睛的瞳孔猛地缩小了：</p><p>该死，他的确是Gaius，难道牧神的祭司、酒神的信徒与战神的化身甘愿臣服罗马律法？他的胸膛宽阔厚实如大地，莫非他真的愿意承Gaia之名，与他同命运共生死？</p><p> </p><p>皮肤上涂着橄榄油的安东尼睡着了，他拥抱的人还醒着，睁大了眼睛。</p><p>凯撒未死时，安东尼还打趣凯撒的甥孙小图里努斯若是位屋大维娅，灶神必然选这孩子披上圣女的纯白头纱，而不久之前他们的婚礼由维斯塔与朱庇特在凡间的代理人见证，且冰冷的维纳斯内里温暖柔软——他们没有像那些高贵的家庭一般男女主人分房入梦——正相反，新婚的政治家们夜夜共享一张眠床今宵亦然：握剑的手从蓝如天穹的眼睛里捞起一尾发着薄汗的银鱼为所欲为，昏暗灯火中璀璨的暗金发卷任由被揉捏绞弄。安东尼控制酒神权杖蘸着瘦弱双腿之间分泌的情欲猛地插入，发出满足的叹息；屋大维一被嘴对嘴灌进亲吻，苍白的脸立刻呈现醉酒的红晕。凯撒被刺死那天的满月被窗帘遮住了眼睛，否则戴安娜将看见小凯撒与凯撒的爪牙热烈做爱的场面……</p><p> </p><p>他有些艰难地挣扎出一只手指挥奴隶打开窗户，让月光与风一同吹进。他的丈夫面容松弛柔和，全不复签订条约时剑拔弩张的紧绷。月亮的手牵着他的视线从眉骨滑到鼻梁，从沾染酒气的唇瓣到全然不设防的脖颈；月亮的手轻轻拨动他的思想，一瞬间泛银的幽蓝念头差使屋大维的双手放在安东尼的颈边。</p><p>屋大维并非手无缚鸡之力。他的手握过旗杆，也切开过动物的动脉、掏出占卜所需的内脏；况且，他指间权戒流淌的金属光芒冷冽不亚于标枪短剑，这才是他的真正凭依。误入酒神狂欢的男子将被疯狂的女子撕碎，远射手阿波罗箭锋所指无人生还，只要明日依旧到来，麦饼终将在田野里腐烂成灰，梦一般的短暂狂欢终将停歇，盛大的节庆注定由鲜血划下休止符，他们总要死一个的……或一同灭亡！</p><p>明日！又是明日！为何明日又将到来？愿再无明日，愿他能扭断两匹神马的脖颈，愿他能效仿赛里斯的神射手射下十只金色乌鸦，愿他能把法厄同踢下战车，带上月桂葡萄藤蔓编织的花冠，亲自驾驶燃烧的太阳冲向时空的终点——流淌的历史干涸也好，大理石与水泥浇筑的万神殿毁灭也罢，只求时间停留在这万籁俱静死一般的午夜！</p><p> </p><p>无情的月光温柔地拂去他内心的呼喊，用梦幻一般的声音说，你这个傻子，你能不能理性点。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>